


Breezeblocks

by deltachye



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Dark, F/M, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Other, Possessive Behavior, Songfic, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 08:40:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8365468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deltachye/pseuds/deltachye
Summary: [possessive!jumin han] [spoilers]Please don’t go / I’ll eat you whole / I love you so, I love you so I love you so[based off of lyrics from “Breezeblocks” by alt-J]





	

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for Jumin's bad route.
> 
> Please recognize that this is not a GOOD reader/jumin; it is an abusive relationship and portrayed as such. It's not meant to actually be a reader/jumin in the first place... it's just meant to be a fic depicting an abusive character.
> 
> Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rVeMiVU77wo  
> 

 

* * *

 

_She may contain the urge to run away_  
_But hold her down with soggy clothes and breezeblocks_  
_Citrezene, your fever's gripped me again_  
_Never kisses, all you ever send are fullstops_

“You’re still home, then?”

“Yes, Jumin…” you sighed slightly and then a crackle. “I can’t leave, after all.”

Your voice was quiet over the phone but he heard it nonetheless. It was a hushed, afterthought of a whisper that held a note of an emotion that he didn’t quite like. It was one that he didn’t hear all too often, either. Defiance. He could sense an attitude that would only lead to inevitable catastrophe—a rebellion from you. Against _him_.

His eyes narrowed and the pen he had been signing papers with absentmindedly dropped to the desk. It clattered and rolled, stopping on its gold clip, gleaming in the setting sunlight.

“What did you say?”

He waited for an answer with his eyelids falling shut, a breath locked tight in his gut. The long fingers holding his phone were tense. He could practically feel each second ticking past.

“N-nothing!”

He pressed his lips together. So you were a liar after all. An image of his mother—his birth mother—flashed into his head.

_“Jumin~! I love you so, so much. Nothing will ever tear our family apart!”_

Sparks of fire flared up in his heart and he clenched his other hand into a tight fist. The other women that had approached him endlessly lit up his mind’s eye, their high-pitched voices reverberating in his skull like beads being rattled around a glass bowl.

_“Jumin! I love you for you, not for anything else.”_

_“Oh, Jumin, you have my heart…!”_

_“Jumin! I love you!”_

_“Jumin, I think you’re such a good person...”_

“If you are being dishonest,” he snapped abruptly in an attempt to drown out the memories, “I _will_ have to punish you.” The ‘glass bowl’ that was his skull felt fractured and he forced himself to fight through the sharp pains. He cleared his throat and dropped his tone to a cold warning, all warmth from before having shrivelled up and died. “Do you understand?”

There was palpable tension over the phone line. He could sense your fear. Perhaps that should have led him to feel guilt, but instead, a tingle of excitement skittered down his spine. _Fear_. Cold, sickening fear. He wanted to see those eyes with fear alight in them. In that moment he could understand why some liked to see their lovers broken. In that moment he was one of them. His tongue darted out to wet dry lips and you finally answered him, whispering with confusion,

“Did you um… say… punish me?”

“Yes,” he replied confidently, as if sealing a business contract. His tone was as nonchalant as ever, the razor edge having been removed carefully and disposed of for later use. “Is there a problem?”

“…no, Jumin. I’m still at home. I’ll be waiting for you.”

“Good.” A smile curled his lips, because you would be receiving a share of punishment no matter what you said. His conjured mental image of you on your knees, begging, tears in your eyes, bruises on your neck… the electrocuting chill seized him again and he nearly purred. His expansive office was private so he allowed himself the luxury of indulging in your presence without fear of prying eyes. The only one that was watching him was God, but he didn’t think God would trespass in his pursuit of passionate love.

“That’s very good… my love.”

“But you will let me go back to the apartment some time... right? I’ll need to prepare for the party, and all those other things.”

“So you want to leave?” he posed tersely. You were quiet.

“Of course not, but I’ll have to some time.”

Evasive. You had skirted past his trap. Maybe you’d even known it, seeing right through him. He liked that about you. You weren’t hopelessly dumb like the others. You had wits about you. Wits that let you run around his maze, dodging his snares… the smarter they were, the more desperate they got. The more they tried to run. But he would like to see you get caught in one. He wanted to see his cute, precious mouse dangle from the jaws of a feline predator.

“Don’t worry about it. I will take care of everything. Do nothing but rest, now, my angel. I will be home tonight.”

“Okay.”

“Do make yourself comfortable… but do not think of anybody else but me. Then, I’ll see you soon. Goodbye.”

He hung up the phone, a splitting headache having come from the short conversation. Despite the fact that your voice held amazing healing powers, he always got a headache whenever he remembered the line of women his father had been played by. The headache would multiply, without fail, when he also remembered the string of hungry women reaching after _himself_ with their own grubby hands. He pressed into his temples with the pads of his fingers after dropping his phone back onto the desk, sighing disgruntledly. In an attempt to stave off the dull pain, he thought of your face again, each delicate line sculpted in a way that he was able to define as perfection. He closed his eyes and particularly focused on your lips. Supple, and soft…

His eyes snapped back open when he remembered something. On the day that he’d first kissed you, in front of that _woman_ , you hadn’t kissed him back. Surely, it must have been shocking for him to descend upon you without permission… but a prickle of unease made hairs stand up on his neck. Were you losing touch with your feelings so quickly already?

Worse, had you only been leading him on?

“Assistant Kang,” he said aloud suddenly into the pager, getting to his feet. He slung his arms through the sleeves of his jacket, shoving his phone into his pocket. Jaehee entered the office faithfully a short moment later but looked shocked when she saw him packing up.

“M-Mr. Han. Where are you going?”

“Home.”

“What?! I mean, Mr. Han. Please, think about this. You’ve already missed so much work. It will be hard to save the stocks if you leave without finishing—”

“I must verify something with my love. Take care of it, would you?” He did not give a look back, pulling out his phone once more to dial Driver Kim. The shape of your lips were still emblazoned in his mind. If you hadn’t returned his love then, you would now. He would make certain of it. Jumin Han was not a man who went halfway with anything.

“Wait for me, princess,” he murmured.

After all, princesses were locked in castles for safekeeping from dragons. Yet, the way Jumin’s charred black eyes shone might’ve reminded one of a fire-breathing beast instead of a knight.

 

 

_Do you know where the wilds things go?_  
_They go along to take your honey_  
_Break down now weep build up breakfast now let's eat_  
_My love my love love love…_

“You’re awake.”

He could see the light of your phone underneath the cover of his bed. He spoke to you softly, re-buttoning his shirt as he sat in the armchair next to you. You turned to look at him, your eyes large and holding an emotion he couldn’t quite discern. Jumin, as much as he preferred not to admit, wasn’t all that great at reading body language. He had never needed to. So it annoyed him that he didn’t know what it was you were looking at him with. His best guess…

Sorrow?

“Did I hurt you?” he asked gently, leaning forwards. You blinked rapidly and shook your head, pulling up his covers to your chin so that it covered half of your face.

“No, you didn’t.”

“I’m glad.” He reached out to brush hair back from your forehead. You closed your eyes—or did you flinch? He ignored the reaction, choosing it to be the former, and smoothed your hair down.

“Jumin, can I ask you a question?” Your voice was muffled under the sheets so he leant closer to listen.

“Of course, you can ask me anything.”

“When will you let me go home?”

His hand froze on top of your head and he inhaled deeply, withdrawing his hand. You looked at him, half your face masked by the blankets, making it all the more impossible for Jumin to ascertain your emotions or thoughts. He didn’t like being unable to know. He could feel the same cold licks of anger build up in his chest when he realized you might be hiding from him. But he held himself back for the time being for your sake. You were fragile, after all. He would have to hold you with careful hands to make sure you didn’t break just yet.

“Please understand where I’m coming from. You’re… the most precious person to me. You _are_ the most important person in my life. If there’s even a 0.001% chance that you might be hurt if you leave… I will not take that chance. I can’t.”

“I get that you’re worried, Jumin, but Seven said it was okay already. I-I don’t want to leave you, I’m just… I just…”

You floundered for words, and he bit his lower lip hard to keep himself from lashing out. You _did_ want to leave him. He knew it! After all he’d done for you, after all he’d _given_ you, you didn’t find it to be enough? Did you want to leave him like all the others—or did you never care for him at all, like Rika?!

“Jumin?” you asked, startled. The sheets slipped from your face as you sat upwards, revealing yourself, abandoning your shield. “What is it? You’re making a strange face…”

“Ah. I’m sorry, I was just… thinking.” He inhaled deeply, lapping the taste of rusty blood off of his front teeth. He leant forwards onto the soft mattress, cradling your delicate head in his large hands. You placed a warm palm overtop of his, warming the chill that seemed to emanate from his bones. His voice wavered slightly with strain.

“Please. You _cannot_ leave. I can’t risk you. Not when I have so much because of you. There are… bad people out there. Wild _things_ that will take everything if you give them the chance. I will not give them that chance.”

“…okay. I understand.” You chewed on the inside of your left cheek, your eyes turned up to the ceiling in thought. He had made note of these motions before. You always bit the inside of your left cheek when you were anxious. You gave him a quick glance before diverting your gaze back to the ceiling. Guilt. He knew that expression. He could not tell between happiness and grief, but God be damned if he could tell _guilt_.

But Jumin ignored it. Like he ignored the shaky despair written across your face in bold text, he ignored the fact that you were drowning, and he was the one holding you down. A frog jumps away if it is scalded, but it will sit in a pot of slowly warmed water until its death.

“I will be able to go back to the apartment before the party, though. Right?”

“…you should sleep. I would not want your sleep to suffer because of me.”

He felt your head tilt away from his hand somewhat. A touch of moisture touched the back of his hand. The hand clenched into a fist and he pulled it away, standing, deciding that for now it would be best to give you space. As he had learnt from studying previous experiments back in university, it was imperative to let a pet run free before snapping it back on its leash. Otherwise, it might break free entirely. He couldn’t have that. He _would_ not have that. He had already tasted love, and there was no price he wouldn’t pay to keep it close.

Even if it meant destroying the very thing that had brought him so much love in the first place.

 _Run free_ , he thought, descending the stairs to the lower level. You whimpered, muted sobs trailing behind him; they were sobs that Jumin faithfully ignored, and so, there was nothing at all.

_Run free so that you might sit still in the water and be mine, my love._

The following morning, he greeted you by topping off your pancakes with strawberries cut to be shaped like hearts. You smiled at him broadly, soothing a bit of the suspicion he had been building during the too-long night. What he could not see was that the smile was far too wide. But what he couldn’t see couldn’t hurt him.

“You look cute wearing what I chose for you,” he said, a soft smile touching his own features. “Shall we eat?”

“Yes… er, Jumin?”

“What is it?”

“I love you.”

His smile grew wider.

The frog has drowned in boiling water.

 _Leashed._  

 

_Muscle to muscle and toe to toe_  
_The fear has gripped me but here I go_  
_My heart sinks as I jump up_  
_Your hand grips hand as my eyes shut_

Swaying. Back and forth, rocking side to side… his mother’s traditional folk lullaby. Swaddled in blankets as women came and went. Women, girls… all the same, every single smile the same. Church bells. Discordant, dissonant, defiling. Swaying, swaying… a shoe on the ground, the chair kicked over… Rika? No, it was you.

Fear.

_God, the fear._

It was a paralyzing, encompassing fear that stole his breath and held him as victim. He watched, bound by his own fear as you smiled a genuine grin at last. Swaying. Swaying. A broken heart fell to pieces to the floor—his or yours? You opened your mouth.

“Just let me go.”

The church bells rung loudly, clanging, drowning out his protests. You swung, smiling, the same smile as all the other women—

Jumin woke with a start.

He sat up on the couch and was already up the stairs before having mopped the sweat off of his brow. Practically flying into the loft, he was breathing hard not from exertion but panic, only to let out a hoarse wheeze of relief to see you knelt on the floor in front of the floor-to-ceiling windows. You hadn’t noticed him come up despite his raucous, muttering something to yourself. He could see your face in the reflection of the glass. He realized that your hands were placed together in prayer. The ghostly mirror image of you prayed diligently, floating in front of the Seoul skyline.

“I didn’t know you were religious,” he said at last after catching his breath.

You gasped and stood, turning jerkily, startled to hear him. Your mouth opened with shock but then you smiled, unclasping your hands and grabbing them again behind your back. You shivered in front of his unrelenting gaze.

“Well… I was talking to Jaehee and Seven, and they were talking about praying. So I decided to give it a try.”

“Oh?” He raised an eyebrow. “I suppose I haven’t been good to my faith these past couple of years myself. What were you praying for?”

A beat. Swaying. Hesitation. Swaying of the pendulum. Pendulum of time, feet in the air. Church bells. A false grin. Shoe on the ground, hand in your hair… hands on your neck, his fingers were wet—

“Not much. I was praying for happiness… w-with you, Jumin.”

“Do we not already have that?” His eyebrow arched suspiciously and you smiled quickly, shaking your head.

“Well, of course we do! I was praying for _endless_ happiness.”

“You can have that. You can have endless happiness if you stay with me forever.”

He walked forwards and took you into his arms, taking relief in the tangible warmth that seeped through his shirt. Your arms slung loosely around his hips and you pressed your face into his chest.

“Don’t ever leave me,” he whispered hoarsely, vulnerability consuming him for the first time in a long time. “Not now. Not ever.”

“…yes, Jumin.”

_She bruises coughs she splutters pistol shots_

_But hold her down with soggy clothes and breezeblocks_

 

_She's morphine queen of my vaccine my love my love love love_

“Jumin, you bastard!”

“Hello to you as well, Zen. Your voice is not the one I want to hear in the morning. What is it.” Jumin spoke swiftly and curtly, hoping that it might pass on the message that he was about to hang up if it wasn’t worth his time. He placed the phone on speaker and continued to dress, wanting to look good for when he woke you up.

“Let her go already,” Zen spat caustically. “You keep saying that you’ll let her go home, but you haven’t yet, have you? Where is she? I want to talk to her!”

“Zen, she is fine. She _wants_ to stay with me. Don’t tell me that you’re crude enough to force a lady against her wishes?”

“Oh yeah? So you haven’t been reading the messenger?”

Jumin’s hand paused over the knot of his tie. He walked back to where he had left his phone and spoke calmly.

“Excuse me?”

“Yeah!” Zen exclaimed, his tone having risen with a notch of confidence after hearing Jumin’s response. “You haven’t, have you? She’s scared for her damn life, you monster! If you don’t let her go, I’m coming over to take her home myself, I swear.”

Jumin hung up without another thought, pulling open the messenger. He didn’t like entering it often, seeing as the sheer load was enough to strain his phone’s precious speed. Besides, there was hardly a need to pay a visit anymore now that you were by his side. But he scrolled to past conversations nonetheless, anxiety and paranoia eating at his insides like a jagged toothed dragon.

 

 

**ZEN: What do you mean he hasn’t let you go home?**  
**[Name]: He won’t let me go… I’m getting scared of him…**  
**ZEN: GOD!!! I swear, I’m going to save you, [Name]! So don’t worry!**

**Yoosung has entered the chatroom.**

**Yoosung: omg… Jumin sounds really possessive T_T**  
**ZEN: We have to save [Name] from that jerk!! He’s keeping her against her will! I’m seriously gonna call the police**  
**Yoosung: But how are you going to save her??? Jumin’s security is jacked!**  
**ZEN: I’ll figure it out as I go!**  
**Yoosung: Hang in there, [Name]… I know Jumin really likes you, but it’s not ok to keep you there for so long**  
**Yoosung: Especially when you want to go home so bad;;;**  
**[Name]: Help me, please!!**  
**Yoosung: Argh I really want to but I don’t know how!!! OTL**  
**Yoosung: Zen will help!! He has to!! Please be safe, [Name]… Jumin can read these too…**  
**[Name]: I don’t care anymore, I just want to leave!!!!**  
**ZEN: Just wait. I’ll definitely save you.**

**ZEN has exited the chatroom.**  
**Jaehee Kang has entered the chatroom.**

**Jaehee Kang: ? What’s happened.**  
**Yoosung: Read [Name]’s messages;;;**  
**Jaehee Kang: Oh my god... [Name], are you serious?;;**  
**Jaehee Kang: Mr. Han has been acting strange lately, but I had no idea it would be this bad…!**  
**Yoosung: wdym by strange**  
**Jaehee Kang: He would leave without finishing his work to go home. It was as if he needed to check if [Name] hadn’t run away… I didn’t think much of it**  
**Jaehee Kang: But now it is worrisome.**  
**Yoosung: omg T_T**  
**Jaehee Kang: Zen will help you. Please, keep us informed of what’s happening.**  
**Jaehee Kang: Mr. Han is a good man, but if he is keeping you against your will…**  
**[Name]: Okay…**  
**[Name]: What if Jumin never lets me go?**  
**Jaehee Kang: Mr. Han is intelligent. He will come to his senses.**  
**[Name]: I’m not so sure**  
**Yoosung: gah, [Name]!!! plseaes stay safe!! I’m so wprried now!!!!! T_T**  
**Jaehee Kang: But what does Zen plan to do…?**  
**[Name]: I have to go, I think Jumin is coming..!**

**[Name] has left the chatroom.**

**Yoosung: …**  
**Yoosung: is she going to be ok?**  
**Jaehee Kang: … I should go pray, I think.**

Jumin’s fingers curled into a loose fist and he dropped the phone back onto the couch. He untied his tie, running his fingers through the silk slowly so that it snaked into a loose flat curl around his arm.

And then he went upstairs.

 

_Germolene, disinfect the scene_  
_My love my love love love_  
_But please don't go—I love you, so my lovely_  
_Please don't go, please don't go_  
_I love you so, I love you so_

“Why did you say those things in the messenger?”

“Jumin, you’re scaring me…”

“Why?!”

You flinched at the sound of his raised voice, holding your hands to your chest defensively. He crossed his arms over himself to conceal the trembling and waited impatiently for you to speak.

“I just… I love you, I do! But this is moving too fast… and I’m afraid. When you wouldn’t let me go, I felt as if I had no choice but to tell them. And you _still_ won’t let me go!”

“Do you not understand? I am doing it for your own safety. Why won’t you listen to me? Don’t you want to obey me?”

“Obey…?” Your eyes fell to the ground. “I…”

“Sit down.” His command was disguised as an offer. You looked unsure, but after inhaling sharply, you sat back down on the bed, hugging yourself. He took the jug of water and poured you a glass, handing it to you. You sipped once morosely, your gaze downcast.

“If you listen to me… you won’t ever need to fear anything. I will take care of you. I swear it.” Jumin’s tone softened quickly when he saw the hesitation in your eyes. His fingers played with the silk of the tie fabric in his hands. That was another expression Jumin had gotten accustomed to seeing, after having closed so many business deals. It meant he was closing in. His grip on the tie tightened a bit as he watched, your eyelashes fluttering as you blinked with confusion.

Hook, line, and sinker. Noosed, leashed, drowned, silenced, and his. Finally _his_.

The fear in your eyes had been subdued, but he could live with that. If he could live with you forever, he would live forever. He was only alive with you near. Whether or not _you_ were was not a part of the question; no, he was fine with you being his lifeless toy. He had never played much as a child. Now, he would be able to make up for lost time.

Swinging, swinging. Pendulum. Time. Church bells clanged in rhythm of the ticking clock as he waited. The room swam in front of your eyes—the shoe clattered to the floor—the rope swung in the air, empty.

“I feel kind of dizzy,” you muttered abruptly, placing the glass down on the table and holding your head. You propped up your skull with both hands, your face obscured under your fingers. He moved forwards to support you, murmuring soothingly into your ear as he rested your forehead against his shoulder.

“It’s probably nothing,” he suggested. “But what do you think. Will you stay with me?”

“I… um… Jumin, I feel…”

“Will you stay here, with me?”

“Well… do you… promise?” you asked timidly, the slurs on your syllables melting the words together. The sudden change in attitude was startling and Jumin restrained himself from grinning.

“How unbelievably cute… yes. I promise you that we can always be together. So, please don’t go.”

“I… I’ll try to see things your way, then. I won’t go. I’ll never go, if that’s what you want… I’ll do whatever you want… anything you… want.”

Finally, finally his.

“Then, why don’t you tell everybody in the messenger? They’re worried about you for no good reason.” He leant away and cradled your head in his hands, rubbing the smooth skin with his thumbs. You blinked, dazed. The half-empty glass of water by the bedside would need to be cleaned out and disposed of, but it had worked as promised. Vermin of the underground knew what they were doing, after all.

“Yes…” you sighed happily, your eyes glazed over with a stupid mist. “I’m so happy you care about me… I’m so happy, Jumin.”

“Sir.”

“Yes, sir. I’ll tell them… that I want to stay with you forever…”

“That you’re mine. And only mine.”

“Yes, sir.”

“And,” he added in a crooning voice, “you won’t ever speak to that disgusting _rat_ Zen any longer. Right?”

“No, sir… won’t talk ta’ him no mores.”

He hummed gently, stroking your cheek, satisfaction etched onto his lips. He pulled you back and kissed your forehead, your nose, your lips—the kisses flurried across you, drowning you, dominating and owning you. Marking you. He kissed everything that was his and was content to know that there would be no resisting. There’d be no thrashing. You would merely sit in the pot until you died.

“Good. Very good, my princess.”

You nuzzled clumsily into his palm, a lazy smile on your face. “I love you, Jumin.”

“I love you as well,” he replied in a whisper, his hand sliding down to your neck. Church bells rang in his head with increasing urgency and his grip on you tightened ever so slightly. “I love you as well.”

 

 

_Please don't go, please don't go, I love you so, I love you so  
Please don't go, please don't go, I love you so, I love you so_

_Please don't go, I'll eat you whole  
I love you so, I love you, so I love you so  
Please don't go—I'll eat you whole_

_I love you so, I love you so, I love you so, I love you so_

**Author's Note:**

> Elsewhere: https://goo.gl/n7o2F6


End file.
